Still Busy?
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Jack is bored so decides to find a suitable candidate for "boredom beating" so to speak. And who does he find? Well, Ianto of course! Janto fluff ensues!


**Title: Still Busy?**

**Summary: Jack is bored so decides to find a suitable candidate for "boredom beating" so to speak. And who does he find? Well, Ianto of course! Janto fluff ensues! **

**Author's Note: I had a bad day… I wanted to make myself feel better. What better way than writing about Jack and Ianto? Please review, it'd make me happy!**

**Disclaimer**_**: Torchwood**_** doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Jack was sitting quietly in his office one chilly September afternoon. There was a bite in the air on the Plas outside that said only too well that winter was on the way. The Hub was fairly cold that day too so Ianto was kept busy supplying them with hot coffee.

The Captain was feeling quite bored and couldn't think of anything he needed to do. His "To Do" list had been moved and he couldn't remember anything that was on it anyway. If there were important things he'd have remembered, right? He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Nothing much had happened that week so they'd spent the time catching up on paper work and now he was fed up. Captain Jack Harkness, for many reasons, was not one for sitting around doing nothing so he got to his feet and wandered out of his office.

He looked around the Hub at all the occupied workstations wondering who looked up for some "boredom beating". Toshiko was busy keying in some complicated formulae into her computer and Jack knew she wouldn't really want to be distracted while in a state of deep concentration. There was a small frown on her face and she seemed completely absorbed by what she was doing.

Gwen was sitting on the sofa in the middle of a conversation to Rhys over the phone. She caught Jack's eye and smiled at him while she spoke to her boyfriend. The Captain grinned back at her as she giggled over something Rhys had said. For a moment he just stood there listening to her Welsh accent and then blinked back to reality.

Then he heard Owen try to – and more importantly fail to – stifle a sneeze. Jack looked around and saw the young doctor struggling even to stay awake let alone finish the report he was work on. Despite the steaming mug of coffee beside him he was suffering from a serious lack of concentration. He'd turned up to work the day before with a horrendous cold. As a result he was grumpy, irritable and insisted on being left alone. Now his eyelids were drooping and his head was lolling onto his chest only for him to wake with a start. There wouldn't be much point in trying to start a conversation with Doctor Owen Harper.

That left only one person. A small smile played across Jack's lips and he wandered over to the coffee machine at the other side of the room that Ianto was expertly controlling. There was a contented look in the young man's eyes as he picked up yet another perfect beverage and placed it on a tray.

"Hey Yan," Jack said casually, getting the satisfaction of seeing the other man shiver slightly on the use of his nickname.

"Yes, sir?" Ianto enquired politely.

"Oh… You know, just checking on my employees," Jack said airily. Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he challenged, locating half a packet of throat sweets Owen had misplaced earlier in the day – and had complained loudly about losing.

"Yes really," Jack said with a sparkle in his eyes that told a very different story.

"Hmm," Ianto retorted in a non-committal sort of way. Jack smiled and placed a hand on Ianto's arm as the younger man made to pick up the tray he'd just finished loading.

"Were you wanting something more?" Jack asked slyly.

"Were _you _wanting something more?" Ianto threw back with barely a moment's hesitation. Jack grinned, clearly enjoying this challenge.

"I was just coming to see how you were doing… Thought you looked a bit over-worked," he smirked, "Just wondering if there's anything I could do to relieve the stress?"

Ianto could tell Jack had only said this to see how he reacted to it – there was a wolfish edge to the older man's voice that told him _exactly _the sense in which the question was meant.

"You'd be wasting your time," Ianto replied smoothly.

"Ah, but Ianto! Time you enjoy wasting is not time wasted!" Jack said softly, leaning closer to his employee. Ianto suppressed both a sigh of exasperation and a small laugh; Jack just wasn't going to give up.

"Who said that then?"

"Bertrand Russell," Jack answered swiftly, "And I think he would be very much correct."

Ianto rolled his eyes again, "Jack, I'm busy! I'm taking this to Owen-," he began before Jack interrupted him.

"Honestly, Yan, look at him! Owen isn't gonna be conscious much longer!" he laughed as he looked over at the team's medic. Owen now had his head resting on his arms on the desk. His pen had fallen on the floor.

"Ah…" Ianto said, unsure of what to say next. Jack's grin was really starting to worry him.

"Jack…" came Gwen's tentative voice from behind the Captain. He spun around and noticed at once the look in her eyes that told him instantly that she wanted something.

"Yes?"

"Rhys waned to take me out for dinner tonight…" she explained slowly.

"And…?" Jack prompted, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Can I get off now?" she asked carefully and hopefully. Jack put on a false shocked and indecisive expression. Ianto shook his head slightly in disbelief and went back to making coffee.

Oh… Well, I dunno," Jack said feigning uncertainty.

"Please Jack?" Gwen pressed, raising an eyebrow hopefully.

"Oh okay then. But don't make a habit of it," he said with a wink. Gwen beamed and bounded forwards, placing a grateful kiss on his boss's cheek before hurrying away.

"Thanks Jack!" she called over her shoulder. Jack smiled and looked around at Tosh whom was fully awake and still typing, and Owen – now fumbling around lethargically for a tissue.

"Owen? Tosh?" Jack called, "You two might as well go home too."

Owen looked up dazedly at the mention of his name. Tosh nodded and got to her feet.

"Thanks Jack," she said, repeating Gwen's words for earlier.

"Drive Owen home, Tosh," Jack said looking at the medic with a huge doubt that he'd be able to drive himself home without causing some accident or other – and Jack would rather _not _be scraping his team off the road.

"I can…" Owen began, trying to stifle a yawn. Jack looked at him doubtfully.

"Tosh'll take you home. Get some rest," he urged. Owen nodded, unable to protest any further, and clambered to his feet.

Within ten minutes the Hub was cleared of its staff bar Jack and Ianto.

"So…" Jack said with another suggestive smile, "Are ya still busy?"

Ianto smirked, "Guess not."

"Well then," Jack said leaning closer to Ianto and taking him in his arms. Ianto noticed his own heart rate quickened considerably, "I can't have my staff being fed up, can I?"

"I don't suppose you can, sir," Ianto agreed softly; maybe he'd hide Jack's "To Do" list more often.


End file.
